


Word Drops

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, it's all mainly fluff, one shots, the majority of those fics are sheith central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: A bunch of tumblr prompts, in no particular order, and there is not connection between each chapter.In other words - all the sheith I got in the last few months in various requests.





	1. The Angel and the Grim Reaper

Shiro was a top ranked angel. He was well known amongst the angels for his experience, kindness and dedication to his work. In the stories of mankind, the angel was a symbol of peace and justice; if he appeared in one's dreams, it was a blessing, as they believed. 

 

He had lived for thousands of years by now. It had given him a brighter glow around him, bigger, stronger wings, a firmer halo above his white hair. His grey, almost silver, eyes had seen so much, on Earth and in Heaven. His inner, pure light was projected clearly in his beauty and his generosity. 

God - the being that had no gender nor shape, that was mistakenly called by humans  _ the father in the sky _ \- put their trust in Shiro from the day he was created. 

 

But there was one thing about that angel that others lacked. Because angels were loved and feared by humans, they needed no partners or love interests. The adoration and respect from the earthlings were enough for them, fulfilled their need of purpose and self-worth. None of them felt lacking, none of them felt lonely. 

 

But Shiro did. He felt like he was missing something, something that could be only his.

 

He loved the humans and their admiration, as well as their will to think for themselves and ask questions, to fight and protect. They were fascinating - but they just weren’t enough.

 

He needed something more.  _ Someone _ more.

 

The last being the pure winged creature thought he would fall in love with was a grim reaper.

 

And yet, there he was.

 

An angel of death - one of the only few that were created. A being most of the humans were terrified of, for being the one who took them from the world of the living to the gates of death, to be judged for their deeds in their lifetime. He was nightbringer upon mankind, animals and plants alike.

 

For that, they portrayed him in their image, gave him the body of a skeleton, a dark hooded cape and a scythe or a sword. 

 

Yet the grim reaper looked nothing like the humans thought. Indeed, he was creature of darkness and cold fire and ashes. But he had his own wings, a set of ink-black feathers, perfectly matched with his dark, thick hair. His eyes were two marbles of galactic purple, pierced through souls for a preliminary judgement. His skin was as fair as Shiro’s white robe indicating he had something more to him than a simple life-taking angel. 

 

The first time Shiro saw him was on a mission down on earth. Just after he got out of a man’s dream, the grim reaper took the soul of another human down the same street. Their gazes crossed and met for a single moment - the longest moment the white winged creature had ever had the pleasure to be a part of, for he was the most beautiful creature Shiro had ever seen in his entire thousands of years being alive.

 

He asked around about the dark creature amongst his angel friends. They didn’t understand the idea of a pure angel - even more so, such a high ranked one as Shiro - to be interested in anyone - even more so, of course, when it was such a cruel dark being.   

 

“He calls himself Keith,” the angel Matthew told Shiro one morning, when they sat up in the sky and watched the sun go up from behind the tall buildings. “I only saw him a few times. One time I saw him taking the soul of an entire forest after a fire. I must admit it was a special sight to witness. But - why are you asking about him, Shiro?”

 

“I... “ Shiro murmured, struggling to find the words. “I just want to get the chance to talk to him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know… I guess I… how do humans say it - I think I like him?”

 

“Like him? You? But - we talked about  this. You’re an angel. You don’t need to like him. That’s what you have the humans for.”

 

“It’s not like that, Matt. I want to get to know him. He interests me. Not like the humans do…”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to -”

 

“Yes,” Shiro didn’t let him finish. He wasn’t going to talk to anyone else about this, “Look. You’re the only one I told how… alone I feel. I know it’s defective, but I can’t help it.” 

 

Matthew sighed and looked at the sun again. “Alright. It’s your decision, Shiro.”

 

*

 

After meeting each other by mistake again, Shiro and Keith began talking. The first time was an utter disaster, with Shiro making a complete fool of himself and Keith being entirely confused.   

 

With time, however, the grim reaper opened up. At first, he was mostly unresponsive, clearly puzzled by the other angel’s unusual approach. Yet time went by, and with each meeting, each conversation, each smile, he discovered there was more to Shiro than all the other angels combined. It intrigued him, and after a while he discovered his own feelings taking form in his so-called empty heart. Feelings he never knew before, that made him feel…  _ warm _ . 

 

The pure angel got more confident. Yet once Keith gained his own confidence as well, Shiro was amazed to discover a brand new world to fill up his entire being. The angel of death wasn’t only beautiful, wasn’t only interesting. He was much more than both; the more Shiro had brought to light, the more emotions he had found within himself towards the dark creature. 

 

After shy, short conversations, came long midnight talks, laughter and comfortable silences. They enjoyed each other’s company, awaited to see one another. When they were together, nothing but a sudden mission could pull them apart - and even after that mission was over, they had found the way that led towards each other again. 

 

*

 

The two angels found their quiet haven one day in a vast, empty desert somewhere on earth. It was the middle of the night, yet the earthy weather had never had any effect on such divine creatures. 

 

They sat closely to each other, their wings leaning one against the other as a source of comfort. They watched the moon, that only lacked the very tip to be perfectly round. 

 

“I talked to them,” Shiro said suddenly, making the grim reaper turn his gaze towards him. “To God.”

 

“What did they say?”

 

The pure angel’s silver eyes rolled to meet the purple ones. Then, a smile decorated them - and he laughed softly. “They said it was unusual of angels to find love… but it’s not forbidden, because it never really happened before.” 

 

“So they’re - they’re okay with us being - ?”

 

“Yes,” Shiro ran his fingers down one of Keith’s black wings. 

 

“Even if the others don’t?“

 

“Even if the others don’t.”

 

The purple of Keith’s eyes got filled with the stars of the night. A burst of happiness found its way out of him as he jumped forward and hugged the angel he oh so loved. He felt even warmer when Shiro hugged him back and pulled him down with him to lie on the soft sand. 

 

Some feathers of black and white fell from their wings, floating aimlessly in the air.

 

He ran his thumb over Shiro’s scar before cupping his cheek. “I love you, Shiro.”

 

“I love you too, Keith,” the reply was soft and sincere. When the grim reaper looked into the angel’s eyes, he saw nothing but honesty. 

 

“Shiro - “ Keith began, yet stopped himself. Then, with cheeks colored in a rare shade of pink, he leaned closer to the angel below him. “... Can I kiss you?”

 

A simple nod was the answer he needed. With that, the dark creature leaned down until his lips met the other’s, pressing against them in the softest of kisses. After a few moments, it was over, yet there was a tingling feeling remaining on each of their lips. 

 

They chuckled, nervous and happy, and embraced as they laid. Their wings rested on top of them, as if shielding them from the outside world, as they pressed their foreheads together and rested.

 

No angel was more blessed than the two who fell in love. 


	2. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was trying to talk to Keith, yet in his case, it wasn't easier said than done. Both were equally hard. Especially when Keith took the situation too literally, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter is dedicated to @that-meiko-girl on tumblr! :>  
> This one is for a sweet anon with a sweet idea.

Shiro had a big problem.

 

That big problem was called Keith. 

 

No, actually - that was wrong phrasing. It wasn’t Keith who was the problem; Keith was actually just being his beautiful, smart, adorable self, just like he always was, without even making an effort. He was standing just a few meters away from Shiro, currently talking to some alien general of some sort, and their conversation was actually pretty fluent. The red paladin himself appeared to be quite excited to talk - it must have been a topic he was passionate enough about. It warmed Shiro’s heart to no end, as well as broke it to millions of pieces.

 

Shiro’s problem was Shiro himself. 

 

“Hey, big guy,” Pidge appeared beside him, nudging his side with her elbow. “You took the lone-wolf role for tonight, huh?”

 

Shiro chuckled bitterly. “Ah, sorry, Pidge. I’m just tired.”

 

“Yeah. Tired…” Pidge repeated, following the direction Shiro’s eyes went to. A smirk decorated her face in an instant. “Or is it more… jealousy?”

 

“What?” The black paladin blushed, straightening up and clearing his throat. “No. I’m not jealous. What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, please. Shiro. Even a blind man can see it.” Pidge crossed her arms. “That general is stealing your boyfriend’s smile.”

 

“Pidge, we talked about this. Keith isn’t my boyfriend.” An obvious “ _yet”_ went unsaid. “Besides, he’s having fun. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“There is, when that fun’s source isn’t you,” she hummed. As they spoke, a few soldiers walked up to the general and spoke to him for a few seconds. A moment later, he bowed in front of Keith and went away with his men. 

 

As soon as the red paladin was alone again, Pidge turned to Shiro with the biggest smile he has ever seen on her face. 

 

Shiro, in turn, blushed like mad. “I - ”

 

“Go to him, Shiro! He’s right there!” She told him. “Holding his drink alone, waiting for the right man to talk to. You’re that man, Shiro. Go talk to him!”

 

“B-but what if I don’t know what to say?”

 

“You’re Takashi Shirogane, for one, and you know Keith more than any of us. I’m sure you’ll find something. Now go! Do it!”

 

Of course, she was right. He knew he had to say something to him, anything - it’s not like they’ve never talked before. He just needed to be cool, be himself, and it was going to be alright. He nodded at the green paladin before taking a deep breath, and made his way towards Keith.

 

Halfway through, and Keith spotted him. In an instant, his beautiful smile beamed at him like the sun, so much that when his name was called, he was sure he could hear it from somewhere up-above. “ _Shiro_.” 

 

God, that voice. It made him weak in the knee, as well as the chest. As he got closer, he could feel his breath turning heavier - he was surely blushing, too, since the air was hotter than before. “Ah- Keith! Hi.”

 

“Hey,” Keith hummed, his smile still present on his face. 

 

Shiro didn’t even know Keith could look more beautiful, but apparently - yes. Yes he could.

 

“Ah - I uh -” he murmured, as if something in his mouth was preventing him from speaking right. “I mean - ah… um. I ju - I just…”

 

When Keith raised an eyebrow at him, Shiro swore he was sweating. 

 

“Shiro?” he asked, his beautiful voice dipped in worry. 

 

“I - I - uh - “ Oh, lord. he couldn’t speak. He must have looked so stupid - it sure felt like it. he looked down, trying to find it in himself to form a normal sentence, but his fluster got the better of him. “You - you… You’re having a good time?”

 

“I… I did, yeah,” Keith said softly, putting away the glass that was in his hand, only to fully turn to Shiro and have a better look at him. His big, violet eyes were scanning the taller man with nothing but concern in them. “Are you alright? You look a little ill.”

 

“Me? I’m fine. I’m fine,” Shiro tried to smile, but by the looks of it, his friend wasn’t buying it. 

 

“You’re all red and shaky,” the other said, a bit more determined. “You’re not fine. I’m taking you back to the castle.”

 

“Wh - what? No, Keith, it’s okay - “

 

“Wait here,” the red paladin made his way quickly towards Allura and spoke to her for a short moment. After a nod from her, along with her own concerned expression, Keith came back and took Shiro’s arm in his hand. “Come with me.”

 

Finding no voice within him to argue, he followed the shorter man with defeat sinking in his stomach. That was exactly the opposite of what he thought - hoped - that would happen. Did it really come to this? Could he really not have one normal conversation with his old friend, who by now was much more than that to him? 

 

They crossed a warm colored field, that went perfectly along with the darkening sky ahead of them. In this light, the castleship looked almost purple, absorbing the purple shades that reflected on it’s outer walls. 

 

“Keith - Keith wait,” Shiro tried again as they were just outside of the ship. Eventually he stopped them completely but putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder and turning him over, accidentally pushing him against the metal of the castle. 

 

“Shiro - “ 

 

No other word was uttered as the taller man’s lips met Keith’s own. He could feel that the shorter man froze against him, and it instantly made him regret his rushed decision, however - he gradually melted against him. Soon enough, the warm mouth moved against the other, until they parted in hasted breath.

 

“Keith… I’m… I’m not sick,” he whispered.

 

Those beautiful eyes, that by then seemed darker because of the sunset, looked up into the grey-brown ones for a few seconds, before a small chuckle was heard.

 

“Hm…” for a moment, it was Keith’s only reply as he placed his palm on Shiro’s cheek. “… Do you want to go up into the castle anyways, and… talk things over?”

 

Shiro leaned into the soft touch and nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	3. Ends and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to say goodbye to Shiro before his departure to the Kerberos mission. While they talk, a dream comes true to ensure their reunion when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @roseroyaly on tumblr (Viktaruuu112 here on AO3) ♡

Keith was standing behind a woman and her daughter in a balcony just in front of the Kerberos Mission ship. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him. 

 

He was happy. Of course he was - Shiro finally made his dream come true. He was finally going on a mission to outer space, as the ship’s pilot. 

 

It was just hard for him to say goodbye. That’s all.

 

The woman and her daughter were called inside by Captain Holt and his son - they must have been the wife and sibling saying goodbye to their two dear ones. 

 

Keith wasn’t meant to be there. The privilege of being present before and during the departure was saved for close family only. Yet somehow, he found himself being officially invited - and couldn’t have been more grateful.

 

“Keith,” the beautiful voice of the taller man tenderly called from behind him. When Keith turned his head, he saw Shiro in his pilot uniform, smiling brightly at him in a way only he knew how.

 

It immediately cheered Keith up.

 

“Hey,” he hummed, and the two hugged. As the other four were inside the room, the pilot and his friend stayed outside on the balcony. “You must be excited.”

 

“I sure am. I can’t really believe it’s happening,” Shiro chuckled. “I spent all those months getting ready for it, and here I am… shaking like a leaf.”

 

“You’ll be fine. More than fine. I know it,” Keith smiled. “There’s no one in the entire Garrison fitting more than you to this mission.”

 

Shiro’s smile widened. “Thanks, Keith. I’m glad you were able to come, too.”

 

“And miss you before you’re going? No way,” Keith chuckled. “How - how did you get me the permission to be here? I thought it was a family-only thing.”

 

“It is,” Shiro hummed. “You’re just… another kind of family. I made sure they knew that, that’s all.”

 

Keith blushed at the comment. He didn’t really know what to say, and it almost felt like his heart was doing it for him - it beat so loud and fast, he was sure Shiro could hear it. 

 

“Don’t stop working hard,” Shiro continued after a short while of silence. “You’re gonna be the best pilot this facility has ever seen. Even more than me.” 

 

“Don’t be s - “

 

“I believe in you, Keith. You’re strong, and talented, and a fast learner. You’ll get to the top in no time, just like you always do.”

 

Keith licked his lips and gulped. He felt tears sting in his eyes, but did his best not to let them fall. 

 

But when that big warm palm cupped his cheek, he couldn’t help but let one slip.

 

Shiro’s grey eyes followed the drop for one moment, before letting his thumb wipe it away. “Wait for me, Keith,” he whispered. “I’ll be back before you know it… and I want you to be the first one to see me.”

 

The words were stuck in Keith’s throat, but only for a moment. “I will,” he promised. “Please… come back safe, Shiro. You must.” Unconsciously, he found his face leaning up and closer. His breath reached his friend’s skin, and Shiro’s exhales did the same. “For me.”

 

The kiss that was shared between them was soft and simple. Lips on lips, with no sound or wetness. Just them, together, in a mutual loving moment. 

 

A sweet-like taste was left on Keith’s mouth when they parted. 

 

They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled shyly. Their smiles turned into an unbelieving laughter, as the two of them needed a moment to capture what just happened. 

 

“You… you - “ Shiro began.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And I…” 

 

“We did.” Keith’s grin took control of his face, and he didn’t manage to will it away. He could see Shiro was the same, and the butterflies that filled his chest flew even faster than his heartbeat. 

 

“Shiro,” Matt’s voice came from the room, “we gotta go. We need to get ready for launch.”

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll be right there. Start going without me,” he said, not taking his eyes from the younger man in front of him, even for a moment. “Keith… I… I never imagined… I… I thought I was the only - “

 

“Even Takashi Shirogane can be wrong,” Keith told him, and kissed him one more time. “Go. Be great. You’ll have me to come back to. I swear.” 

 

As soon as Shiro and the Holts were gone, Keith, Mrs. Holt and her daughter stayed to watch the ship launch. Each and every one of them shed a tear for their loved ones, but the three of them also knew - they’ll be back. They’ll be safe. 

 

If not, then Keith will cross the entire known universe to make sure that happens.


	4. A Large Popcorn and Two Lemon Sodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a concession stand worker in Voltron Cinema, who daydreams about his favorite customer and his big crush - Shiro.  
> Little does he know that the man he calls "the Japanese Angel" shares the exact same feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by anon on tumblr. Definitely one of the most fun ideas I've been given.

Most of the time, Keith hated his job. Insane working hours; inconsistent work days; annoying people coming to the cinema, shouting, spilling popcorn or coke, talking too loudly or worse - talking to  _ him _ . 

There was only one guy he didn't mind talking to. In fact, it was more than that - he  _ wanted _ to talk to him, dreamt of it more times than he was willing to admit. 

Ever since he saw him setting foot in  _ Voltron _ Cinema for the first time, Keith had one big crush. 

He discovered his name during one of the nights when he was the one to serve him directly and had to ask for his credit card. 

_ Takashi Shirogane _ . 

It was good to attach an actual name to the handsome face. Up until then, he called him The Japanese Angel, a name he had accidentally said out loud beside Pidge and Hunk and since, he didn't get to live it down. At least they promised not to tell Lance. He had no choice but to believe them. 

There was only one problem with the Angel from the far land of Japan. Each time he came around, it was with another person, male or female. Keith assumed they were all dates, and he hated each and every single one of them to the core. More than he hated screaming kids in the lines, more than he hated egocentric douchebags who thought they had the right to be rude just because they were paying customers. 

No. Those who had the opportunity to be so close to Shiro (in one of the times he actually had the courage to ask him for his name, this is how he asked to be called), those who touched his shoulder, laughed with him, talked to him, went to the movies and back home with him - those were the real villains of his life. 

But even they didn't manage to budge that smile Keith had on his face every time he saw Shiro. Every time, his heart found itself speeding by his sight; his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, and so did his ears, when the other man approached and asked for his regular - large popcorn and two lemon sodas.

What would he give to be the man who shares those with him. 

But he couldn't. He was just another concession stand worker. A man like The Japanese Angel would never date a man like him, a small Earthling with a red hat and an obligatory annoying slogan. 

He was bound to be the audience, while others stole the show called Shiro. 

 

*

 

Allura had no choice but to roll her eyes. Again. For the sixth time since they have arrived. 

Shiro asked her to come to the movies again. Which should have been nice, since they were friends and some quality friendship time was usually a good thing. 

Not tonight. Not when she saw it was  _ Voltron _ Cinema, on a yet another Wednesday, or as she, Matt and every other person Shiro took with him knew it as: Keith the Cute Popcorn Guy Day. 

Or, as she called in her head, Shiro's Gotta Get Some Guts Already and Ask Keith The Cute Popcorn Guy Out Day.

The man beside her, a twenty five year old buff with a promising close future as an astronaut, one of the smartest people she knew, was a total mess every single time they arrived there. It was always on Wednesday, despite the fact that she saw that concession worker working there much more - sometimes, as she heard, during a whole week - but Matt made her promise not to let Shiro know that. 

She had no idea why she agreed to come again. 

“Is he here? Do you see him?” Shiro asked her nervously.

“You're taller than me, Shiro. You can see just fine.”

“I - I just wanna make sure which line I need to take to order from him.”

“Shiro. You already know he's gonna be in the fourth stand to the right. He's always there, as you so kindly mention every single time we're here.”

Shiro looked over beyond the crowd, smiling to himself as he spotted the soft-looking mullet underneath the red  _ Voltron _ hat. “He's just… so cute, isn't he? Look at him… he's just… gorgeous. How can a man even be this handsome? Isn't it cool that his eyes look purple sometimes?” he blabbed some more while ignoring Allura’s pained groans. 

Then just beside Keith, he saw Matt's sister. 

Oh no. 

“Shit. Pidge is here. She's in the stand right next to him! She's gonna make fun of me again just like the last three times I was here.”

If Allura could, she'd salute her for every single time. “Oh, relax. She's harmless. Besides, it doesn't seem to affect him that much.”

“She called me The Japanese Angel, Allura. Keith looked pretty shocked.”

“She's just teasing. And think about it this way, you're gonna be an astronaut. It kinda fits, in its own weird way.”

“Allura. Please. Distract her when I talk to him.”

“And how do you expect me to do that without delaying her entire line?”

Shiro groaned. Allura was right. She wouldn't embarrass him in front of his hopeless crush again… Would she? 

“Oh no. We're getting closer.”

“That's a good thing, Shiro. You're getting closer to Keith.”

“Oh my god. Oh my - how do I look? Do I look like a normal person?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“No. No, I'm fine. I'll be fine, I just - gotta play it cool. Gotta do it right. I'll just go there and be… the three c’s.”

Allura looked at him like he talked in some alien language. “I know I'm gonna regret this question, but what are the three c’s?”

Shiro looked at her with determination flaming in his eyes. “Casual. Confident. Charming.”

“Oh lord.”

“What? You always tell me yourself to get some guts. This is me getting guts.”

She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. “You're right, Shiro. You can do it. Just be yourself and talk to him, and after a little conversation - just ask him out.”

“Yes! Yes. I will do that.”

“You can do this, Shiro!”

“I can do it! I  _ will _ do it! I - ”

“ _ Welcome to Voltron Cinema, what would you like to order… Shiro? _ ”

The beautiful voice cut through him like a knife. He looked at the man he didn't even notice he reached, witnessing those beautiful purple-like eyes, those lips curling up right in the corners. 

If Shiro didn't turn red before, he sure did now. 

“Ah… Um. I'd - I'd like - “

“The usual, large popcorn and two lemon sodas, right?”

His breath was stuck in his throat. He actually remembered that. “Yes. Yes, thank you.”

“Would you like extra butter on your popcorn, by adding thirty cents?”

“Um. Yeah. Thank you.”

A smile was flashed at him, and Shiro was sure he was going to turn blind by it one of these days.

As the other worked, Shiro could see him glance over from time to time. “So, what movie are you gonna watch this time? MCU?”

“Ah - yeah.  _ Deadpool 2 _ .”

Keith laughed. “Oh that movie is awesome. You'll really enjoy it,” he nodded, then cleared his throat and got back to work. 

_ Damn. It wasn't him who was the three c’s,  _ Shiro thought _. It was Keith.  _

A big carton filled with hot, buttered popcorn, along with two bottles of lemon flavored soda, were all put in front of the taller man a moment later. “D-did you come with someone tonight?” Keith asked with a burst of courage.

Shiro continued to watch him with awe. “Um, yeah. I brought Allura, you know h-” he cut his own words when he saw she wasn't there. 

_ Shit _ . She abandoned him to battle on his own. 

“Oh, she probably - waits somewhere in the back.” He tried to laugh it off. 

“Mm… I see,” Keith said in an odd tone. 

Shiro's eyes widened. Was he… Was he jealous? 

Was it really his confirmation? Was it the sign he needed in order to take that chance?

“So, um, Shiro, that popcorn and soda would be -”

“Keith,” he cut him off. When Keith didn't continue, he gulped and finally found it in himself to continue. “Can I ask for your phone number?... Please?”

Keith's eyes flashed like two stars. At first it made Shiro think again about what he asked for, maybe even apologize, but then - the younger man pushed a napkin into his hands. Shiro blinked, witnessing the adorable blush that appeared on the concession worker before him. 

“E-enjoy the movie!” he said. “I'll - see you around.”

Shiro didn't even notice Allura was the one to pay, take their food and drinks as he walked out of the line in a haze. Inside the crumpled napkin was written a phone number, along with a scribbled writing of the name  _ Keith _ beside it. A tiny star was drawn, as well, and Shiro couldn't help but smile. 

What a good night it was. 

What a good future it will bring. 

 


	5. Rough Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was the first to find out that Keith's tongue was like no other.  
> A few years later, team Voltron realized the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for anon on tumblr.  
> I actually like this one :D

The first time Shiro found out Keith's tongue was different, was in their first kiss. 

They sat on the Garrison rooftop, underneath the sparkling, starry sky. At this point at night, all the facility's lights were off, which let the dark of the sky decorate itself with those bright constellations. They always loved to watch them, find them, sing their names; a game they made for themselves just for the fun of it. Just because they could. 

At some point, stargazing wasn't their only occupation. Instead of watching the darkness and the brightness that the sky brought with it, they watched each other. They talked more, got closer, with reddening cheeks and butterflies in their stomachs. Their hushed voices became intimate with whispers of words that made those butterflies burst out of their mouths and surround them with warmth and so many colors, that within that bubble they made for themselves - they could only see each other. 

It was Shiro who got close, first. With a throbbing heart and a heated face, he leaned in, aching for the other's mouth to be on his. Between half closed eyelids, he could see Keith's own eyes finally blinking shut, while he was sliding his hand on the older man's neck, just underneath the jaw. Their breaths mixed between themselves, softly hitting the other's skin, until finally - their lips connected. 

Shiro pressed Keith closer to him, as he let his arm wrap itself around his back. Their kiss grew deeper as they parted their lips for each other in a mutual invitation inside. 

That's when he felt it. A rough tongue against his own softness. His eyes opened in surprise, but he didn't - disliked it. It was just odd. He had never met anyone with such a tongue before; it felt like running his tongue against a rocky, wet surface. 

Yet something in him craved for more. 

The kiss, however, was over, with each of them catching their breaths, and Shiro couldn't help but stare.

Keith opened his eyes slowly first, then saw the other's gaze, and let his own widen with embarrassment. “I - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should've - I should've warned you. That's - that's just my tongue. I don't know why it's like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just - “

Shiro made him stop blabbering when he pressed their lips together again, just for a moment. It worked - Keith was in awe too much to speak. The older man smiled and somehow managed to press him closer, as if they weren't close enough. “Don't… Don't apologize. It's okay.”

“It's - it's not. How can you say it's okay? It's weird and no one else has that and -”

“I liked it.”

The moment it silence between them stretched for a little while. “... What?”

“I… I liked it. It didn't feel bad. Sure, it was weird in the first few seconds, but… it's interesting. I've never met anyone with a tongue like yours before. And - - you know. It was. Kinda… Nice.”

When Keith spotted the blush on Shiro's cheeks, he bit his lower lip. “Really?...”

The nod from the other man was instant. “Really,” he smiled. “Can I - look at it?”

“Look at my tongue?”

“Yes - I mean - sorry. You don't have to. It's a weird question anyways.”

After a small pause, Keith nodded. None of them minded that they were still in each other's arms, finding warmth in each other against the cold of the night. 

Keith opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out. As Shiro ran his thumb on it, he could feel the sandpaper roughness, as if a thousand tiny knives protected the muscle from harm. Yet against his own, that roughness didn't hurt. It welcomed him, intrigued him, fascinated him.

Only then did he notice small, sharpened fangs peeking, and honestly, they were the sweetest thing Shiro had ever seen in his friend's features. 

He let Keith's mouth go and smiled at him with nothing but affection. “I think it's unique. Just like everything else about you, Keith.”

Blushing hard again, the younger man moved his head down and pressed his forehead against Shiro's chin. “I'm not unique. I'm just weird.”

“Your oddness is part of what attracts me to you, Keith. You're… so special in so many ways. If others think it makes you odd in a bad way, then they're blind. I see what's really inside you,” Shiro's voice turned so sweet. The fact that he was the one to lift Keith's chin - and not let him raise his gaze on his own - was a sheer coincidence; Keith would have done it either way. 

“You're the only one who says that, “ Keith whispered. 

“Then I'm the only one that can see.”

The gratefulness on Keith's face was melting to watch. He then began saying his own praising on Shiro, which made them both equally red. 

They kissed a lot more that night, and many more nights since.

 

*

 

The first time the other members of Voltron found out about Keith's tongue, was right after a mission. 

The team got off a dangerous planet, that was filled with toxic gas instead of air, and monsters that used acid as weapon. 

Keith was hurt - however, not as badly as was expected. As a result of a fight with one of the monsters, the glass on his helmet broke and he was exposed to the toxins in the sickly place - a fact that drove Shiro to react with a burst of anger at that particular acidic beast, and manage to kill it with one blow of his prosthetic against the creature's face. As of the red paladin himself, he felt weak and sleepy; he was pale much beyond the healthy pigment of light colored skin, and in general he couldn't talk or do much more than fighting to catch a breath. As soon as they were back in the castle, Shiro brought him to the healing pod for a few hours, and the black paladin was the only one that didn't leave his side the entire time. 

When the red paladin was finally out of the pod, his boyfriend brought him to get checked out by Coran, and that's when the others joined them as well - all but Allura, who needed to run the castle while her advisor was absent. It seemed that Keith was by then mainly exhausted, but the general examinations were necessary - he agreed to them for Shiro's sake, but in the condition that he would be taken to his room immediately after that, tucked in and cuddled. 

“It's remarkable,” Coran smiled. “Your damage should have been much worse. This planet is known as pretty deadly.”

“Guess I've been lucky,” Keith shrugged, raising another arm for the Altean to check. 

“Maybe it's because you're half an alien,” Lance said, to which Hunk nodded. 

“Well, it doesn't matter. Keith is safe. That's what's important now,” Shiro said impatiently. 

“I'll be fine, Shiro. Don't worry about me.”

“Open your mouth,” Coran asked of him. “Tongue out.” When Keith did as said, the other touched his tongue with his gloved hands. He hummed, observing the wet muscle curiously. “Mmm. I didn't know the human tongue is so coarse. It certainly doesn't seem that way. Gotta be careful, right? Don't want you to tear up my gloves.”

“The - what now?” Lance's eyes widened, as the other paladins looked at Keith, puzzled. 

“Um - human tongues vary between several textures, but… they're all more or less soft and relatively smooth. I have never heard of a human's tongue that's  _ coarse _ ,” Pidge said, straightening up her glasses. “Definitely not in the way you described it.”

“Hmm. It probably comes from your Galra origins,” Coran hummed. When he was done examining the tongue, he let Keith go and threw the gloves away. “Your recovery is good. Make sure to rest a lot for the next fifty vargas. Come back to me if you feel unusual pain, itch or if you see strange spots swimming in your vision.”

“Alright. Thanks, Coran,” Keith smiled weakly and got off the chair, and Shiro immediately joined his side. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Lance exclaimed. “Coran said your tongue could tear his glove?! I wanna see it! It sounds so cool! Can I touch it?”

“No,” Keith said, “stop being weird. It's just a tongue.”

“Wait, Shiro - you and Keith are together for a long time. You knew about this, right?” Hunk asked. 

Shiro shrugged. “Yes. So?”

“How does it feel? Did you touch it? It's it like a cat tongue? Does it hurt?” Lance asked enthusiastically. 

“Well - I don't think you need to know all that,” the black paladin said, blushing slightly. 

Pidge smirked. “Oh, I see where this is going.”

Lance liked at her, confused. “What? What do you mean?”

“I think you know what it means, Lance,” Hunk looked at him meaningfully. 

It took the blue paladin some time to get it, but then - he did. “Ah. No. Ew. Gross!”

While Keith rolled his eyes, Shiro put his arm around him and began leading him ahead to the direction of the hall that would lead to the black paladin’s room. “Alright, that’s enough. Keith, you heard Coran. At least fifty vargas of rest. I’ll prepare our bed while you take a shower, okay?” 

At that, Keith couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I’d love that. Thank you, Shiro.”

Lance gasped and hid behind Pidge with a scared expression. “Ah jeez. I did not want to hear that.”

Keith eyed him confusedly. “Why? Isn’t it normal for boyfriends to share a bed?”

“Not in the way I know you meant. And not with a cat demon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I am  _ not _ a cat demon!” The red paladin said angrily, yet stayed within Shiro’s arm - he was still exhausted, and still depended on his boyfriend for support. With a whisper reaching his ear, he relaxed and shook his head. “Alright. You’re lucky Shiro is here. For the rest of you, goodnight.”

 

*

 

In their bed, tucked in and cozy, Keith rested against his boyfriend with a small smile. Despite his fatigue, he was still awake, watching the other with his calm, warm gaze. “Thank you for saving me back there, Shiro.”

Shiro hummed and pressed the red paladin closer. “Of course. I’ll always be here to protect you, no matter what…  _ cat demon _ .”

A groan was released into the air as a slap reached Shiro’s bare chest with in a high pitched sound. “Shut up,” Keith murmured, and his lover laughed. 

Sleep came not long after; not without a small conversation and some laughter before it. Then, when Keith fell asleep, Shiro kept him in his arms, stroking his hair and allowing himself to witness his lover’s calm beauty. 

It was all he needed for that day, in order to catch some rest of his own. It was good enough for Shiro to have rather calm dreams, ones with Keith and cats and a home of their own. 

There was always place for hope with Keith Kogane.


	6. Still Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle likes Shiro.  
> Keith likes Shiro.  
> Who does Shiro like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for a sweet anon on tumblr:  
>  **Romelle attracted to Shiro once he’s back on his feet and Keith getting lowkey jealous but not exactly realizing it. Then Krolia comes to the rescue with a similar story with Papa Kogane and later, Keith confesses to Shiro, who assures him he has nothing to worry about**

Romelle was a sweet woman. Beautiful, smart, strong and even more than that - kind, despite everything she went through.

Keith just had one little problem.

“Shiro,” the younger Altean called, walking towards the man with the whitened hair. She offered him a small gift she has made. “Th-this is for you…” she blushed.

Shiro smiled right at her and accepted the gift with an open heart. “Thank you, Romelle. It looks lovely.”

“Oh! I-it’s nothing! I just made it…” 

“Oh? You made it all by yourself? That’s impressive,” He smiled kindly. 

They continued to talk while Keith was watching. He was standing far ahead in the ship, but the two had his full attention. 

An uncomfortable feeling crept into his chest. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but the way the two of them laughed and talked made him… annoyed. 

Very annoyed.

 

*

 

Krolia had called Keith for a talk in the room she has gotten to herself in the new ship. It wasn't as comfortable as the castle used to be, but it was still rather nice. Neither of them needed more than that. 

“Mom,” he said softly. He began calling her that after their long travel together, but it was still rare of him to do so. “Did you want to talk?”

“Yes,” she said, inviting him to sit beside her on bed. “I have noticed you keep an eye on Shiro a lot, or rather - you always did, naturally, but you seem to be… uncomfortable.”

Keith gulped and straightened his back. “What are you talking about? Why would I be uncomfortable?”

The female galra smiled softly. Her son was pretty much like her, in his stubbornness. There was so much of his father in him, as well. 

Shiro was pretty similar to him, too. 

“Your father… He was always so kind. So lovely. At the time I was always in our shack, since we didn't want to alert anyone with my… Nature. However, your father was also very protective. As I was of him.”

Keith looked at his mother with big, bright eyes. They already talked about the past, but he was always ready to hear more. 

“One time we sneaked into town. It was in one of your American holidays - I don't remember it's name. But it was a day I could go as myself, and no one was suspecting anything. We went through the bars and stores, we had a lot of fun. At some point, when I got us our drinks in one of the places, a woman tried to hit on your dad. She talked to him, laughed and touched his shoulder way too frequently. The thing was - he didn't get it at first. He thought she was just friendly. But the I moment I saw it from the other side of the bar, I was furious. I was ready to teach her a lesson for trying to take my man, but when he eventually saw me, he realized what was happening and hurried to tell her off and make sure she knows he already has someone.”

Licking his lips, Keith listened attentively and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“My point is - this is exactly what happens to you now, Keith. Romelle doesn't know about your feelings towards Shiro, she doesn't know of the looks you give her when she acts the way she does around him. What you have to make sure of is that  _ Shiro _ knows. With the way he looks at you… I am rather convinced he would deny her interest in him, for the sake of yours.”

Sighing in defeat, a shy smile crept on Keith's face. “... I'm that obvious?”

“Not to everyone. For me, though, yes.”

If he was blushing, he hurried to hide it. “... I'll talk to him,” he said quietly. 

“Good,” Krolia smiled. “Good luck.”

 

*

 

Shiro was standing alone by the window, just enjoying the view of the space outside the ship. It was a rather marvelous sight - filled with beams of light from nearby suns and sparkles of millions of stars; colorful gas of long-gone planets and galaxies circling into themselves. 

None of it compared to Shiro's own beauty. His greyish-white hair, his muscles, the calmness that was present in the way he stood. It's been so long since Keith saw him this way. Even after everything he went through, it seemed like he finally found… Some peace of mind. 

Keith wanted to keep it that way as long as he was alive. 

“Shiro -” he began, but halted when the taller man turned to him. A smile decorated his face, one so delicate and warm, Keith's face heat up right away. 

“Keith,” he hummed back, extending his left arm to invite him to step closer - and he did. “It's been so long since I had the time to actually stare at the stars outside… To think about all those civilizations out there, all that life and beauty… And appreciate it for what it really is.”

The younger man looked out of the window as well, and knew how true Shiro's words were. None of them had the time in the last few years to actually stop and experience what was once so obvious. But right now, Keith could project those exact words on Shiro himself, and they were even truer than their original meaning. 

“Yeah,” he whispered with a small smile. “Shiro… I - I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Shiro nodded. “Of course. It's there something wrong?”

“Ah - no. Not exactly… I…” he had to take a deep breath. No matter how much he grew, physically and mentally, and how much he came to accept himself - he was still rather flustered to tell Shiro how he felt. “D… Do you have feelings… For Romelle?”

The taller man blinked at him in silence for a moment. “Romelle? No, not really. She's just a sweet friend. Why?”

“B-but, she brings you presents and acts all shy when she's with you… I mean… it's clear that she sees you more than a friend, or at least wants to. I just wanted to - to make sure that - that you know.” He himself found himself blushing, annoyed at himself for acting the way he did. But he only acted this way because - 

“You have feelings for me… Don't you?” Shiro asked him quietly, and Keith's heart jumped. 

Keith looked down at his feet, doing his best to keep himself from a burst of his overwhelming feelings. He nodded, as he couldn't let out another word for now. 

“Keith…” the soft voice reached his ears in a lovely tune, and he felt a left hand cupping the back of his head. Before he knew it, he was pulled into a one-armed hug, that was no less wholesome than a regular embrace. He blushed deeply when Shiro continued. “I remember… what you said. I remember it. I remember everything…”

The younger man didn't reply. How could he, when his throat was sealed by his own shock? His cheeks and ears burnt red, even more so when Shiro tightened his grip against him. 

“I love you too.”

A gasp left him. His violet eyes focused on Shiro to the best of his ability from that angle. “You…” he began, but Shiro cut his words. 

“So don't worry about Romelle. She's not the one I'm interested in,” the white haired man said, his voice barely reaching a whisper - even if there was anyone else around them, only Keith would have heard him. 

A smile spread across his face, along with some tears that were stinging his eyes. 

Shiro loved him back. 

He could have asked for nothing more. 


	7. A Place for You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro live together in a new life, a peaceful one, after everything is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short domestic!sheith drabble for anon on tumblr!

Waking up together is always the fun part. 

 

It doesn't happen often. Most of the time, Shiro is the one to wake Keith up, some other times, Keith does so for his husband. Those moments are lovely too, always. 

 

Yet waking up at the exact same time, turning one gaze towards the other to find those lazy, sleepy eyes staring right back - that kind of coincidence always makes them smile. 

 

It's been years since Voltron had finished its purpose, years since the two of them have traveled through the universe until they found a planet they could call their new home. Their lives have been quiet ever since, and none of them could complain. 

 

They love doing anything together. They love baking with foreign recipes and ingredients, discovering new tastes and textures; they love taking a nap on their floating bed, or the shapeless couch, or some local beach; they love shopping for simple groceries or trying to find clothes fitting for two-armed and two-legged creatures, as tough as that is in their region. 

 

Mostly, they love lying together in a public garden, between tall flowers and grass so soft. They love the many colors that fill their eyes on a sunny day underneath the huge petals; and at night, when the flowers shrink and close themselves, the night sky is so starry, it's barely dark. 

 

In these moments of quiet and sunlight and beauty, they're happy. They rest after years that they couldn't. They relax after years of war. 

 

They love, after years of losing each other, finding each other and fighting for each other - over and over again. 

 

Running his new prosthetic hand against his long, white hair, Shiro sighs as he shifts Keith closer with his human arm, pressing him to his chest. The slightly younger man hums as a result, nuzzling his soft mullet underneath his husband's chin. 

 

“I love this place,” Shiro says. “It's so quiet and pretty… and warm. I can stay here all day long.”

 

“You said otherwise when the mini-winter hit us last time.”

 

“The flowers smelled  _ so bad _ , Keith. And their color was weird.”

 

“Remember we had to go to a human products shop for masks?”

 

“Oh, God. Yes. Because we couldn't afford the regular thing.”

 

“Remember when you cried because it reminded you of Earth?”

 

“Shut up,” Shiro grumbles, laughing all the same. Keith chuckles and kisses his cheek. 

 

“Shiro.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Shiro looks down at him and smiles brightly. “I love you too, baby.”

 

They rest for another while. 

 

“Shiro… Did we get that parasol we wanted for our garden? The one with the embroidery design of the red and the black lions on it?”

 

“Ah! No. Wanna go now?”

 

“Yeah. Then we can get that dessert you wanted.”

 

“Oh my god. Yes. Please. I'll love you forever.”

 

“Shiro. We're married. You're obligated by law to love me forever.”

 

“Can't a man love his man even more than forever?”

 

Keith laughs. “... You dork.”

 

They kiss one more time before getting up. Their pace out of the garden is slow as they hold each other's hand. Their conversation is filled with laughter and calmness. 

 

They never imagined spending the rest of their lives together will be as good as this. 

 

But it is. 


	8. Can I Sleep With You Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes up in the Castle, mere days after finally escaping the Galra and being rescued by Keith and the others from the Garrison's hands.   
> His nightmares are fresh, but this time - he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic prompt by my beloved [Meiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing) 💖

Waking up from the nightmares was always the hard part. Reliving those horrible moments that were still real only a few days ago - fighting, harming, killing, with no purpose other than his own survival and the entertainment of his captors - it made him feel paralyzed, trapped in his own head. It made him cry in his sleep, shout and groan desperately until his eyes had mercy on him and finally opened and took him back to reality.

It took him time to realize where he was. That the darkness around him wasn’t the cell, it was his room in the castle. That the quiet around him wasn’t isolation, it was privacy. That his right arm wasn’t his anymore, it was now made of foreign metal, filled with foreign energy and bad, bad memories.

Relaxation was hard to retrieve. Peace was never an option.

Until suddenly, a knock came on his door.

“Yes?” Shiro puffed, almost inaudible - he had to repeat the word in order to make whoever it was by his door hear him. He cleared his throat before trying again. “Yes.”

The sound of the sliding door was swift and quiet. Nothing like the spine-tingling creak of the barred door at the entrance of the arena.

At first, he couldn’t quite see the figure that made its way through the darkness towards him. He had to blink a few times and take control of his shiver, that made it a bit tough to sit up.

“Shiro?”

He paused for a moment. “Keith?” he murmured. “Is everything okay?”

The slim young man that stood in front of him shifted from side to side - he was hesitant. But he didn’t seem to be afraid, that wasn’t how Keith was with him. Neither when he came back, nor ever since.

“Yeah. I just - I wanted to check out on you. To see if… everything’s alright.”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. Shit - did he hear him? Was he that loud?

“Keith, I’m - I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“Shiro…” he cut him off.

“… Yeah?” the sitting man mumbled, looking at his friend with widened eyes. Now that he could see better in the dark, he saw that Keith was in his regular dark t-shirt and simple pants. His hair was a bit messy, but he didn’t seem to be that sleepy.

Did he have trouble sleeping, too?

“Um… Can I sleep with you tonight?”

The question made Shiro blink with surprise. Keith wanted to - -

“I just - um…” his voice seemed to be almost shy. A sigh escaped him, a nervous one. He moved his gaze from Shiro to the floor, as if trying to focus himself on something without much success. “N-never mind. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up.”

Shiro watched Keith hurrying to turn around and leave, and something in him jumped. “Keith, wait,” he found himself saying in a haste, as if afraid to let him slip away. “I… it’s okay. You didn’t wake me up.”

It made the younger man pause by the entrance and half - turn to him again. His fists curled by his sides, and his head was a bit bent forward. Shiro could hear his breath stop in a soft gasp.

“You… You can come here if you want. I don’t mind.”

Biting his lip, Keith fully turned now, still dithering. For a moment, Shiro was afraid he would decline - but finally, he walked towards the bigger man’s bed and sat on the edge. It was barely big for the two of them, especially since Shiro was catching most of it, but he still moved away to give the smaller man some space.

When Keith laid down, his chest was pressed to Shiro’s. He gulped, face completely red, but it was thankfully hidden by the darkness.

Shiro’s heart beat faster than before. Keith’s warmth was somewhat calming, his scent equally soothing.

But how? How after months and months of suffering and pain, such a simple act of closeness, he was able to settle down his mind, even a little?

He didn’t know why, but he was sure - it was him.

“Shiro?” Keith whispered, his voice dipped with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Mm…?” he blinked.

“You just… spaced out there for a second.”

“Oh. Um… I’m better now…” he mumbled, shyness dripping from his throat. “… thanks to you.”

“Really?” Keith asked, his smile curling up tenderly. He looked so lovely, even in the dark, that it managed to get Shiro’s mind away from the horrors that haunted him with no mercy. “Why?”

“I'm… I’m not sure, exactly,” Shiro said. With a burst of courage, he let his left palm cup Keith’s cheek. Their gazes never moved away from each other.

“Then… Maybe…” Keith gulped again, daring to slide his hand just underneath Shiro’s jaw. It made him shiver. “Maybe I can… come here more often.”

The smile that appeared on Shiro’s face was gentle and instinctive. “I’d like that,” he nodded. It was then when his hand caressed its way down his friend’s body, until it reached his back and pressed him closer.

There was no resistance, no recoil, and Shiro was grateful.

They stayed like this for a while, quietly relaxing in each other’s warmth. Keith leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Shiro’s chest, his arm wrapping around his side. He listened to his friend’s calm heartbeat, letting it lull him a bit.

“Keith?”

“Mm?”

“I didn’t get the chance to thank you properly… for saving me the other day, and… bringing me clothes…”

“It’s - it’s nothing…” Keith said shyly.

“No, it’s not,” Shiro insisted. “You… You waited for me when no one else did. I’m grateful for that.”

Keith lifted his eyes, his gaze full of some sort of honesty that only he could express in such an open way. “I’ll always wait for you, Shiro. And I’ll always look for you. Nothing will ever stop me from doing that.”

Licking his lips after a moment of shock, Shiro nodded once. He knew that whenever Keith made a promise, he stood by every word.

“I promise, too,” he smiled, nothing but truthfulness in his quiet voice. “I’ll never give up on you, Keith. Nothing will ever stop me from doing that, either.”

With that, the younger man leaned against the other’s chest again, nuzzling a bit. The quiet that settled between them was a comfortable one, as they simply laid in each other’s grip and enjoyed such peace that none of them seen in a long time.

“Keith?” Shiro whispered, looking down at him again. “Can I tell you something?”

No answer came from the younger man. By then, it seemed, he was already fast asleep. His long eyelashes almost touched his cheeks; his lips were slightly parted, letting soft breaths in and out. His grip on the muscular man was soft, yet firm at the same time. It was reassuring, grounding, and made Shiro feel safer than ever.

Watching his friend this way, he smiled to himself and held his tongue. Their conversation would continue when the time was right.

With that, he pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, tightened his hold on him and closed his eyes.

For the first time in days on end, his nightmares were kept at bay.


	9. Two Boys, One Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Kerberos.  
> After a long day of studying, Keith joins Shiro for a relaxed talk and some coke.  
> Falling asleep was never a part of the plan, but it's not a bad idea, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fic prompt by [Patchwork Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/works) :D  
> prompt from [here](https://somegoodsheith.tumblr.com/post/177048506110/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-write-a)

A knock comes on Keith's dorm room as the cadet sits at his desk and studies. His next tests will begin a week later, yet ever since he decided to take his studies more seriously, he keeps himself true to his word.

 

Yet as soon as the knocking sound is heard, he pulls his head up and turns. 

 

“Yeah,” he says after hesitating for a moment. His roommate is out for the evening, and he's usually the one who has visitors. Who would come to see  _ him?  _

 

When the door opens, the answer to his own question makes him blush. 

 

Takashi Shirogane. 

 

“Sh-Shiro! What are you doing here?” he murmurs, flustered. Something in him tells him to pinch himself, just to  make sure. Shiro never came to his room before, after all. “I thought you went to practice with professor Holt on your mission.”

 

“Oh - yeah, I did. We finished not long ago… I hope it's okay I came over like that. I just wanted to see how you're doing,” Shiro smiles openly. It makes Keith's heart skip a beat. 

 

“Of course! You're - you're always welcome here!” he says immediately. “I'm - well. I'm just studying.”

 

“I see. That's wonderful. I'm happy to see you're working hard. I'm sure this way your results will get better and better,” the Japanese man puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezes. The firm fingers feel warm, even over the uniform. “How long have you been here?”

 

“Um… a few hours, I guess. Why?” Keith licks his lips. 

 

“I thought you could use a break… I know I sure do. Wanna come with me to chill somewhere and drink coke?”

 

The younger man smiles and looks down at his notebook. He almost filled the entire thing by now with calculations, schematics and summaries. His hands really do hurt a bit from all the writing, just like his head does.

 

A break sounds sweeter than honey. 

 

“I'd like that.”

 

*

 

They sit on a couch in an empty club room. Usually, the place is filled with cadets that come over to relax, talk or just hang out, but this week, most of the them are preparing for the upcoming exams, and the place is left clean and private. 

 

In recent nights, Shiro and Keith sneak up to the rooftop and watch the stars. Tonight, however, heavy rain is falling outside, and the last thing they want is to get Keith sick before his tests begin.

 

They have a big window in front of them, on the opposite wall. They keep the lights out to see the stars better, and don't mind the semi-darkness; the light from outside the window is enough. 

 

They both lean back on the backrest and talk. Keith puts his feet on the edge of the table in front of him, while Shiro’s long legs reach farther on the wooden surface. 

 

“Do you really think I can do it?” Keith murmurs at some point. The glass bottle of coke in his hand is almost empty. “... Be a pilot, I mean.”

 

Shiro looks at him and doesn't hesitate before speaking. “Of course I do,” he says. “I told you. You have such a great potential in you. Nothing will stop you from breaking all the records this place had ever seen if you put your mind into it. Even mine.”

 

Keith blushes once more. “I just… flying through the sky and far away from here is my biggest dream, ever since I was a kid. No one ever believes I can reach that dream. Sometimes I still doubt it. It's hard not to, when you come from where I did… But you…” he looks at Shiro and dares to lean a tad closer, “... you never give up on me.”

 

“And I never will,” Shiro promises in a heartbeat. “Keith. You're the most talented pilot I've ever seen in the Galaxy Garrison. And not just that. You're a great guy and a good friend. You deserve much more than you think.”

 

Finishing what's left of his drink in one swing, the younger man puts the bottle on the floor and makes himself comfortable. His shoulder touches Shiro's arm, and he pretends he doesn't notice - even though every inch of him is aware of the soft contact. “It's not a matter of deserve,” he argues in a quiet voice.

 

He can hear Shiro hum and smile. “I know. It's a matter of learning and earning. And I know you will. You already do.”

 

Keith stays quiet for a while and lets the words sink in as he stares at the midnight sky. He still can't believe he has such a bright spot of light in his life as he Takashi Shirogane. He also doesn't quite believe that this very spot of light is going far away to join the stars in the sky, only on a matter of months. 

 

Even though he thinks about it some more, the darkness and the quiet begin to take their toll on him. He finds himself blinking heavily, but tries to stop himself from falling asleep; he doesn't want to be rude and sleep when Shiro is right there. 

 

He doesn't want to miss any moment awake with him, either. 

 

He changes his mind, however, when he feels Shiro's cheek leaning against his hair in a soft thud. Blush blooms on his own slim cheeks while his stomach is filling with warmth at the touch. He can hear Shiro's deep breaths, feel the heaviness that he clearly doesn't hold back, right against his body. 

 

With a soft smile of his own, Keith whispers a soft “thank you” before letting his eyes fall shut. 

 

In a few months from now, Shiro would go on his mission for another year. Just before falling asleep entirely, Keith promised himself not to make the same mistake as others did in his friend's life. 

 

Slumber comes soon and clouds his mind with dreams of the man that sleeps just beside him. In those dreams, they fly together across the universe and touch the stars. 

 

Even in those dreams, Keith knows.

 

He would never give up on him. 


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in the middle of a battle, and even through distractions. Shiro and Keith will always protect each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr [prompt ](https://somegoodsheith.tumblr.com/post/177025509345/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) for anon! :>

”Shiro! Behind you!” Keith yelled, throwing his Marmoran sword in an angle that hit the Galran soldier behind his boyfriend and neutralized them instantly. “Are you okay?” **  
**

“I’m fine!” Shiro smiled, both impressed and relieved, as Keith ran to his direction and took his sword again. “Thank you. Even outside of Voltron, you always have my back.”

“Of course,” the hybrid huffed, as the two of them fought off more enemies on their way. This mission was supposed to be easy, quick and distraction-free, but there they found themselves yet again: even after careful planning, something went wrong, and the day needed to be saved. “The fact that I’m with the Blades now doesn’t change anything between us. I’ll always protect you, Shiro, no matter what.”

“The same goes for you, Keith. Always,” the black paladin blushed and smiled, as his purple prosthetic hit another enemy and knocked them over. “Pidge, what’s your status?” He asked through his helmet.

“We’re almost done! Just hold them off for a few more doboshes!”

“Copy that, but hurry!” Shiro groaned as he kept on attacking.

The fight was fierce and exhausting. Both Shiro and Keith found themselves panting as time went by, and more soldiers came their way. The latter just picked a fight with the Galran commander of the base, but since the bigger creature used quintessence to make himself stronger - he needed his entire strength and more in order to keep him away from Shiro and the rest of the team.

“You little insect! I shall destroy you and your friends and take their lions to the emperor!” He declared, as he lifted up his flail and spun it up in the air. He let out a groan as it hit the Marmoran sword and knocked it out of Keith’s hand, and before he knew it, it hit him on the chest and sent him flying across the room.

A choked sound escaped Keith as the air was gone from his squeezing lungs. His back hit the floor and he slid until he was stopped by the wall on the other side. For that moment, he couldn’t move or even make a sound - only fight to breathe.

Shiro turned as soon as he heard that terrible sound, only to see his lover on the ground far behind him. His eyes filling with rage, he sprinted to the commander and threw his metal fist at his face, knocking him over before running towards Keith.

“Keith!” He exclaimed, immediately dropping on his knees beside him. He held him in his arms as the latter coughed, finally managing to catch a breath, even when in pain. “You’re gonna be okay. The team will be done soon and someone will get us.”

Keith coughed again, leaning his head against the other’s chest. “Ugh… I’m sorry for worrying you, Shiro…”

“Don’t apologize. Just a minute ago you saved my life,” Shiro smiled softly at him, touching through the thin parts of Keith’s dark suit. “I don’t feel any broken ribs. Is it too painful when you breathe?”

“No… I think it’s gonna bruise pretty badly though…”

“Better a big bruise than anything else from that kind of weapon. I’d never forgive him or myself if I’d lose you. I should’ve seen that guy coming.”

“Babe, I’ll be fine…”

“I know you will, but still. You always have that… sixth sense of knowing when I’m in danger and you’re always finding a way to come all the way to me to protect me… I want to be able to do the same for you.”

Keith chuckled. “You did knock him out with your fist. That’s pretty impressive.”

“Thank you. Even though he deserves much more than that,” Shiro smiled, brushing his free hand against Keith’s hair. “If I could go back in time, I’d kick him in the nuts before he could even touch you.”

“Aww. Thank you, love. That’s so sweet.”  

“You are.”

“Oh, shut up,” Keith laughed, even though it was painful. He put his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him closer. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you too, Keith,” he whispered.

At that moment, it felt as if they were the only two remaining men in the universe; as if there was no battle to be won in that very room, no mission to accomplish other than having each other so closely. Shiro leaned in, letting a soft hum escape his lips before they touched Keith’s ever so delicately. The kiss was so gentle, it seemed almost private.

The Galra commander that hit Keith just a few moments ago stood in front of the couple, undoubtedly astonished. Not only that their talk - however insulting - was such a sweet, intimate moment, but now his enemies showed each other the kind of affection no one in his entire life did during battle. He was so shocked, he found himself dumbfounded, unable to even move or speak.

Before he had a chance to express his stun further, the yellow lion’s head burst through the wall just beside the commander, sending him flying all the way back to the other side of the room. “Thanks for keeping him busy, guys!” Hunk called from within, “you’d better come now! This ship is about to explode in like thirty seconds!”

After making sure that Keith had his knife safely in his possession, Shiro picked him up in his arms - despite Keith’s protests - and ran into the yellow lion’s mouth. Closing its mighty jaws, the metal lion turned and flew away to join the others, that already made their way to the Castle.

“Shiro and Keith are with me,” Hunk announced, and the others let out a breath of relief. “They did a pretty good job out there. But my favorite part was that they distracted that scary guy with a kiss.”

“A what?” Allura and Lance asked.

“Classic,” Pidge grinned.

“Oh, yeah. A distraction. That’s exactly what it was,” Shiro smiled down at Keith, who was still in his arms. “Rest now. I’ll let Kolivan know you’re with us until you make a full recovery.”

Keith’s own smile grew as he nodded. “Can’t argue with that,” he hummed. He leaned his head against Shiro’s chest and closed his eyes, finally feeling the exhaustion catching up. “Thank you… Takashi.”

Shiro blushed, hiding his face in Keith’s hair. “No problem.”


	11. Your Mother Should Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia knows exactly what's going on between Keith and Shiro. But the question is - do the others know?  
> All she has to do is ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by anon!  
>  **Krolia knowing all about Shiro and having no tact when it comes to his relationship with Keith**

Krolia was always observant. There was barely any detail that escaped her sharp eyes; barely any piece of information that she didn’t gather from what was in front of her, in any form of data.

Her son was no different. Even when he was masked and covered in a full-body armor, even when the last time she saw him was when he was only an infant - she knew who he was. Her own blade, that she had left behind with him so many years ago, told her so.

A certain paladin was no exception either.

Before his final change of white hair and a lost arm, she could tell something was off about him. Discovering he was a clone was rather surprising, but then again - it was the witch that did this, and her capabilities were wild and deadly.

But her son did it. He brought him back. She could tell that the strangeness was gone, that the sense of fake was no longer there.

Yet there were lingering feelings she could sense from them both, the two black paladins of Voltron. They were there before and they were there now - maybe even intensified after the entire event that Keith had told her of.

She was certain that she wasn’t the only one who knew. It was there, almost obviously clear, for the rest of the humans and the Alteans to see. She knew what were love and sacrifice; she knew what it felt like when those emotions were true, pure and raw, especially when they came so strongly from both sides.

Shiro and Keith loved each other in such a way she didn’t see in a long, long time. It seemed to be almost basic understanding that not only they were going out with each other, but most likely to have slept with one another many times.

Or at least, she hoped so. She wouldn’t approve of anyone else, not when that kind of love was shared between them. She had to make sure they already claimed each other for themselves.

It was dinnertime in the temporary ship the team had, and everyone were around the table. Keith was sitting beside Shiro - a good start. They were talking and laughing together, and paid each other much more attention than anyone else throughout the meal.

For Krolia, the nature of their relationship was as clear as glass. The others, on the other hand, seemed not to mind - she just had to make sure.

“Keith,” she began, waiting for her son to turn to her with his sweet, violet eyes. “I have a question to ask you.”

Everyone was silent at that moment, giving their full attention to the female galra.

“Have you and Shiro claimed each other in a bodily bond ritual yet?”

Shiro choked on his drink and spit it in a hard cough. As Keith tapped on his back, he looked at Krolia with wide, wide eyes.

“What?!” Lance’s voice was the highest of them all, despite the fact that the question was collective.

“Well, your father used to call it in the shorter name of s-”

“I know what you mean! Krolia… what the hell? In front of everyone?” Keith asked, his hand still on Shiro’s back, despite the fact that he already stopped coughing; his other hand was covering his blushy face.

“Yes! YES! BOOM!” Pidge called, throwing her fists up in the air as she stood up and looked smugly at Hunk. “I knew it! Pay up, loser!”

“Ugh, no!” Hunk cried. “Why did you have to be gay?!”

“Did you just ask us why we have to be gay?” the leader asked with an amused frown.

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You can be gay as much as you’d like, Shiro,” Hunk hurried to say, especially after seeing Keith’s piercing his gaze at him. “I just had a bet with Pidge if you guys are together… Now I owe her a hundred gac.”

“Wait, what, Pidge - you knew?” Lance asked.

“Of course I knew. I have eyes.”

“W… how about you, Allura? Did you know?” the blue paladin asked her, clearly looking for someone who was as clueless as him.

“Oh, I knew. The mice told me,” she smiled.

“Coran?!”

“Sorry, Lance. I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Wh-”

“Oh so you really are together? Congratulations,” Romelle smiled kindly.

“What - you too? B-but… I have eyes too and I didn’t see anything!” Lance said, crossing his arms. “I mean yeah they hug a lot and they talk a lot and they’re always seen together and Keith is very protective of Shiro and always sides with him and Shiro is always calming Keith down and they have those little moment where they tou - yeah okay I can see it now.”

“Never mind all that!” Keith finally said loudly, obviously embarrassed, “why did you ask me that in front of everyone? That’s private!”

“Oh - I am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Keith. It’s okay, love. She didn’t mean to embarrass anyone. She just wanted to make sure that we do well together. Right, Krolia?” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder as he looked at his boyfriend’s mother.

“Of course. That is always my first priority,” she nodded. “… But I did mean what I asked -”

“I’m not gonna answer that here.”

“… Alright.” Krolia finally gave up on asking. Her son was clearly distraught by the nature of the question.

However, she already got the answer she needed.

Keith was happy. Happier than she had seen him since they reunited.

And that was all that mattered.


	12. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith, an Angel and a Grim Reaper, seek a place on Earth to spend their evening together. Under the moonlight, in a distant ocean, they let gravity affect them in order to be able to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116524/chapters/37648862)  
> Requested by my dear friend [meiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing)

The humans were blessed with many things in their world. Wonders and magical places that filled Earth with their colors, their shapes, their uniqueness; the feeling each brought with them in a certain time of the day. 

 

This is how Shiro saw it. Not only the humans themselves were interesting. Their lives, their environment, were so different from one another, and it was beautiful. 

 

The only thing the angel could see in the sky was the sun moving from sunrise to sunset, and as admiring as those could be in these times of day - seeing them over and over again for thousands of years was nothing special to him any longer. 

 

It was the grim reaper, his beloved dark creature who gave himself the name Keith, who pointed out the beauty of the night. 

 

They stood together on the soft, wet sand of a beach on some island they have found in one of their adventures when they were both off duty. Ever since God had granted them their wish of expressing their love for one another, they explored the Earth in their own secretive method whenever they could. 

 

This place was their choosing for the night. 

 

“Look, Takashi,” Keith said softly, galactic eyes absorbing the sparkling dark skies above him. “In this place, like the desert we have explored before… the night sky is much more beautiful than in the human cities.”

 

Shiro smiled. Keith was the only one he gave his real name to, and it seemed to be the right choice. Hearing that name in that voice filled his heart with warmth. “It's because of the lack of electricity. The light in the cities is too bright for the stars to take. But out here… Only the moon shines and the stars can come out.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Keith looked at the angel beside him and gently took his hand in his, fingers entwining between claws. “Come to the water with me. I want to feel it.”

 

The two magical creatures took slow steps, letting their feet sink into the wetter sand. The softness felt good against their skin. Then, came the gentle bursts of seawater, and the grim reaper couldn't help a chuckle escape him. “I've never felt this before. This… coolness. And… What was that word they use for water?”

 

“Wet,” the angel told him. The soaking feeling against his robe made it harder to walk than before, now that they allowed gravity to influence them, but he didn't mind. 

 

“It feels strange… but not bad,” Keith stated. The end of his own robe, a black smoke filled with as many constellations as the skies themselves did, floated on the surface and surrounded them both. 

 

They stopped when their feet were covered in water and watched the sky above them. The dark color was mixed with purples and blues, and the stars were so bright, they could barely look away. 

 

But then, Shiro had an idea. “Keith,” he said in a gentle voice, “close your eyes.”

 

Without question, he did. The sound of the rolling ripples and soft wind filled their ears in a certain rhythm, one that relaxed their minds and cleared their hearts. 

 

Keith could feel a hand on his shoulder. Slowly it caressed its way to his back, and the holy fingers ran through one of his pitch-black wings, tangling gently between the feathers. He felt a tingling chill running down his spine; as strong as wings could be, touching them in such manner would make them sensitive and therefore was not customary. 

 

Nonetheless, he found himself leaning into the touch. 

 

A second hand touched his other shoulder. He could feel Shiro’s warmth - he was closer. A smile decorated Keith’s lips as the hands slowly slid over him, from his back to his own hands. They were led to embrace Shiro’s back, just underneath the base of the angel’s pure wings, and soon felt his lover doing the same with his own arms. 

 

“What are we doing?” Keith whispered.

 

“Listening. Embracing... “ Shiro hummed, and slowly began to make them both sway in their places. “...Dancing.”

 

“Dancing?” The grim reaper continued. He decided to open his eyes then, and set them, those two marbles of eternal space, to focus on the divine creature he loved so much. “What does it mean?”

 

It was Shiro’s turn to chuckle. “It’s a human way of moving according to a certain rhythm. All kinds of rhythms. They do it when they’re happy, competitive or want to be entertained… or when they want to attract someone else.” 

 

“Mm… and us? Why are we dancing?” 

 

The angel leaned closer, until the dark creature’s forehead touched his neck. They kept on swaying, shifting weight from one leg to another at the rhythm of the waves. “Because we want to.”

 

Keith smiled, moving his head so that his cheek leaned on the other’s shoulder. “It’s nice...” he said, feeling his chest warming up in a way only Shiro managed to make it. In a way no grim reaper had ever felt before him, yet it happened… and Keith loved it. “It’s funny… you, the holy angel of dreams and good fortune, dancing with me, a soul taker from down below, down here on Earth… what would your angel comrades say about that?” 

 

Lifting his head a bit to look at the grim reaper with his soft, silver gaze, Shiro cupped the pale cheek. “I'm not interested in what any of them has to say, Keith. We were already given the blessing of God to be together. Our love may be strange in the eyes of others… But it means nothing to me. We're not strange. Only unique.”

 

Without realizing, they kept on swinging slowly from side to side, yet they didn't listen to the waves any longer - but focused on one another. “That, we are. Unique,” Keith agreed. “Takashi. You know I'm the last being to care about anyone else's opinion. In a position like mine, I have no other choice. My only worry is for you. I don't want to put you through any trouble.”

 

Shiro felt his chest puffing with a comfortable feeling. Can't help but smile, he pressed a soft kiss to Keith's lips, just for a single moment. “You don't. I promise you that,” he said. His eyes caught the way the moonlight made Keith's white skin seem faint blue, his galactic eyes seem even more magical than what they already were. The light never pierced the pitch black of his clothes nor his wings, but it didn't make the sight of him any less beautiful. “I'm glad we came here, Keith… the moonlight makes you… magnificent.” 

 

The words made Keith stop from moving, and a light-grey blush appeared on his white cheeks. “Takashi…” he whispered, not sure exactly how to react. He ended up pressing his face to Shiro's torso again, and hugged him tightly. “... You're always magnificent.”

 

He could hear a chuckle from the taller angel, and felt him slide his arms tighter around him in a warm embrace. He then heard the enormous, bluish-white wings enfold them both, and sighed happily at the intimate gesture.

 

“Takashi. You said… we have permission to stay off duty until dawn?” he whispered. 

 

“Yes. This is our permission.”

 

“... Alright.”

 

Shiro raised his head again and looked at the dark creature with a soft smile. “What is it, love?”

 

Keith bit his lip. “I just want to stay with you… more than that.” He murmured. 

 

“Don't worry, Keith. We have the rest of eternity to stay together,” he said, cupping Keith's cheek again. “See it like humans do. They go to work, and then come back home to the person they love. We do the same thing, right? Only the nature of our work is a bit… Different.”

 

The grim reaper’s lips parted in a gentle exhale, their corners rising as well. “Can we hug and kiss like humans do?”

 

“I would never give up on that,” Shiro nodded, kissing him just to confirm his words. “It's their best gesture, after all.”

 

Keith found himself leaning in again, and kissed Shiro back some more. The smoky end of his robe circled their legs, as if their closeness wasn't enough. “It is… I might get addicted. Like any human would.”

 

“You're a grim reaper, Keith. A dark being from down below. You can't get addicted.”

 

“Can't, maybe… but do I want to.” 

 

“Mm… that I can accept,” Shiro said, finally leaning his head one top of Keith’s again.

 

The grim reaper sighed with contentment and soon encouraged them both to shift their weight according to the sound of the rolling waves once again. “Let’s dance some more… I like it.”

 

The rest of the night was spent calmly between the two divine beings in the sea. As the moon shone its delicate light above them, they embraced, they kissed, they whispered hushed words that were only meant for each other. 

 

They loved, like no godly creature before them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my drabbles. I plan to post the chapters either daily or a few times a week :>  
> I also wanna apologize for the lack of activity. Life and emotions are sometimes too demanding. Hopefully this will set me back on track.


End file.
